¿cuanto dura el amor?
by anna15
Summary: “Una vez me preguntaron: ¿Cuánto dura el amor?...yo solo dije: el amor no puede durar…si nunca existió” RxS


…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Una vez me preguntaron: ¿Cuánto dura el amor?... yo solo dije: el amor no puede durar…si nunca existió" (RxS)_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Prólogo**_

**_(Sakuno…)_**

_No me importa donde estas,  
con quien sales, con quien vas,  
ya me da igual.  
_

Podemos ver a una joven de unos 16 años, sentada en una lejana banca del parque al cual tanto solía frecuentar. –Ryoma…porque volviste?...No, no puedo seguir así…ya no me importas…si yo no te importo porque tu me has de importar a mi?...ja! sakuno baka…eso ni tu te la creíste…

_  
Si no quieres verme más  
hazte a un lado pero ya  
no me dañes más.  
_

Ryoma…acaso ya te olvidaste de mi? Ja! tal vez nunca te diste cuenta de mi presencia...aunque…debes de recordarme no? No recordaras a la niña boba que tenia una pelota de tennis con tu cara dibujada? A la niña tonta que llego corriendo al aeropuerto y creyó que el mundo no tenia sentido por no haberse despedido de ti…esa…esa persona que te dijo que fueras el numero uno de todo el mundo…

_  
Tanto tiempo te espere,  
tantas noches te soñe.   
solo en sueños te bese  
y en tus labios me quede...  
_

Cuanto ha pasado desde esa ultima vez…aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el pequeño contacto que hicieron nuestras manos cuando te di la pelota…Kami…fue el mejor momento de mi vida…habras al menos sentido algo de lo que yo senti?

_  
En cambio tu apagas mi luz  
sin mirar atrás  
hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar  
y borrar todo lo que fui  
pensando que serias para mi.  
_

Ayer…si, ayer volviste ryoma…y no no fue como crei que seria, no te diste ni cuenta de mi presencia… tu solo volviste por el tennis…para cumplir tu promesa de ser el pilar de seigaku…

_  
Me cuesta tanto asimilar  
que todo lo que vi es real,  
me tengo que alejar ohh yeah  
siento ganas de llorar  
no lo puedo soportar  
me cuesta respirar.  
_

Pero sabes? Me hubiera conformado con un solo hola…o algo como tu cabello ya no es tan largo…un simple volví…una maldita palabra! Pero no…ni eso…tu solo bajaste tu gorra y te fuiste…nada…no hubo nada…

_  
tanto tiempo te espere,  
tantas noches te soñe.  
solo en sueños te bese  
y en tus labios me quede...  
_

Te espere Ryoma…Dios! Todos saben que te espere…porque!...creo que nunca lo entendí verdad? No…nunca lo hice…porque no entendí que para ti no era ni una conocida…sabes que es mas horrible que el odio?...la indiferencia…al menos cuando odiamos a alguien…cuando nos molesta la presencia de alguien, cuando amamos a alguien…pensamos en esa persona…aunque sea un mugre segundo pero pensamos en ello! Pero no, tu ni haz de saber que existo…

_  
en cambio tu apagas mi luz  
sin mirar atras  
hoy yo lo que quiero es despertar  
y borrar todo lo que fui  
pensando que serias para mi.  
para mi  
para mi  
para mi  
_

Pero sabes que?...ya me da igual…Echizen…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_(Ryoma…)_**

_Ya había desilusión,  
dolor y resignación  
el tiempo supo esperar  
y así la deje de amar.  
_

Porque a mi?...Kami…crei que nunca la volveria a ver…la verdad lo que crei fue que nunca me volveria a sentir asi…aun recuerdo el dia del aeropuerto…estaba tan desesperado! No te veia por ningun lado…estaban todos, hasta la gritona…tu inseparable amiga…pero donde estabas tu?...cuando se retraso el avion...crei que todavía quedaba una ligera esperanza de verte…los demas me preguntaban y me decian cosas…pero no no prestaba atención a nada…solo queria verte ir hacia mi…no soporte estar con los demas…fui a comprar una ponta para intentar relajarme…mi vuelo ya habia sido vuelto a aununciar…ya no vendrias…iba hacia los demas…cuando te vi…

_  
No habia mas que decir  
habia llegado el fin  
asi anunciamos ya  
que no me la encontraba  
_

Dios te veias hermosa en ese vestido rosa! Mataria al que dijera que no!...despues te vi incarte…acaso? Fue por mi?...no, no lo creo…o si? Siempre supe que te ponia nerviosa, pero asi eres no?...te intimidas con todos…me acerque a ti…no sabia que decir…solo dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza: mi vuelo se retraso…baka de mi! No te pude decir nada mas…queria decir que no crei que vendrias…pero no…mada mada dane para mi…entonces vi que traias algo…

_  
estaba aprendiendo como vivir  
ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
con la mirada desesperada..  
_

Acaso eso era para mi? Yo ya me habia resignado a no volverte a ver…a tener que vivir sin ti…lo sacaste y era una pelota de tennis? (ja! Tenia muchas) pero…la volteaste y tenia un mensaje para mi…no…nunca tendre una pelota como esa..me dijiste que fuera el mejor…el mejor en todo el mundo…si lo sere…por ti, te lo quise decir pero no, no pude…algo no me dejaba decirlo…la tome sin decir nada…y el pequeño contacto que hubo entre nuestras manos…Kami!...me hiciste tocar el cielo! Y fue cuando me decidi…tal vez no te lo dije en ese momento…pero volvere…

_  
Y fue tan fuerte  
volver a verte  
sufri tanti tiempo por ti  
basto mirarte, recuperarte  
y sabe que te irias sin mi  
_

Y si…volvi…y te vi…estabas hermosa! Ya no tenias tus trenzas…te cortaste el cabello un poco mas debajo de los hombros…y yo que crei que te habia olvidado!__

Y fue tan fuerte  
volver a quererte  
volver a creer en los dos  
basto mirarte  
volver a amarte  
para perderte de nuevoo.. amoor  


No! Como podria olvidarte! Y después todavía, la sonrisa que me dedicaste…Kami…fue volver al cielo…pero…no supe que decir…solo baje mi gorra para disimular mi sonrojo y fue cuando me di cuenta de mi error…tu sonrisa desaparecio…solo diste la media vuelta y te fuiste sin decir nada…soy un idiota…pero mañana sera otro dia…para no perderte de nuevo…Sakuno…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola! Bueno pues este es mi primer fic del principe del tennis y es de mi pareja favorita! ryomaXsakuno! Sii son lo mejor! Jejejeje ( ooo! Ahoraa como le hara ryo! Sakunoo yaa noo quieree nadaa con el! Y el siempre diciendo que habraa un dia mas…) no no no…buenooo este fue solo el prologo…por eso puse esas dos canciones…la primera es "Me da igual" de Camila y la segunda , la de ryo es: "perderte de nuevo" tambien de camila! No no es que me encantaron esas canciones…por eso decidi hacer un prologo…pero los capitulos no tendran canciones ajajaja asi que no se preocupen por eso (….buenooooooo loss dejo! Ustedes me dicen….lo continuoooo?

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Soy adicta a ellos….jejejeje (


End file.
